


Speedster's Return

by Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Friendship/Family Bonding, Gen, Post- Endgame, Spoilers, Will end up being a collection of inter-connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: A Speedster Doesn't go Down that Easily</p><p>POST-ENDGAME. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN Young Justice: Invasion OR IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS</p><p>Artemis is still mourning the finale of the Reach's invasion -- particularly the absence of her red-headed Speedster. But is Wally really gone for good? Or will a certain miracle on New Year's be the key to getting him back?</p><p>This is now a series of interconnected chapters. They will be posted as I finish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Out Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I just about DIED when I watched Endgame... Wally had always been my favorite, and then - GAH!!! I decided that this must be remedied. 
> 
> TA-DA!!!

It had been a little over six months since Wally had died and this was only the second time Artemis had been back to _their_ apartment. She had moved back in with her mom directly afterwards; and though she still paid rent for the small apartment she could never bring herself to go back. It was still too painful.

It was December 31st and Artemis was curled up on the couch in _their_ apartment – it was nearly midnight, in a little under two hours it would be exactly six years since Wally had first kissed her – she didn’t know why she was here. She would rather be anywhere but here; nonetheless she could not bring herself to leave.

At the stroke of midnight a blue light appeared and Artemis flipped over the back of the couch in alarm. “What the-?!” The light faded but didn’t disappear and Artemis got a good look at what it was. A choked sob tore from the archer’s throat and she reached forward involuntarily. “W-wally…?”

Blue energy surrounded – and even flickered through – the speedster. The red and yellow Kid Flash suit was haggard and torn, the cowl was gone and the goggles that hung around his neck were cracked, his left side was covered in blood while his left arm hung uselessly at his side, his right leg looked broken, the list of injuries went on and on…

“Is it really you?” Artemis approached with caution until she was standing directly in front of him. “Wally, can you hear me?” Tears blurred her vision as his bloodshot, sunken eyes struggled to focus on anything and his chest heaved; his bloody nose left crimson stains on his lips and chin. Artemis took his face in her hands – nearly bursting into tears at the physical confirmation that what she was seeing was real – and gently forced him to look at her. His skin was clammy and her hands tingled with the energy surrounding her speedster.

Her touch seemed to finally make his eyes focus on her, he seemed to search his memory for her face then swallowed. “’Temis?...” he slurred thickly.

“I’m right here Wally. It’s me.”

He searched for more words for a few minutes, then swallowed again. “…luv you… kno… dat… righ?”

“I love you too…” She pulled his face forward and kissed him, letting his blood stain her lips. She could feel the energy around him strengthening and she pulled back to meet his eyes as the blue light flashed and she was left holding empty air. A few breathless moments later Artemis pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that only a select few knew.

“Hello?”

“Dick.”

“Artemis?” The noise in the background faded as Richard Grayson walked away from wherever he was. “What’s up?”

Fully knowing how crazy she was about to sound, Artemis stared at the blood on her fingers and responded. “I saw Wally…”

There was silence for a moment then Dick’s voice came back, “Artemis…”

“Just get over here Grayson.” Her voice trembled and she knew it.

“…Where are you? I’ll be right over.”

“Mine and Wally’s apartment.” Dick ended the call and she closed her phone.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door before her friend let himself in; he was in his Nightwing-civilian clothes but his glasses were pushed up to sit on top of his head. “Where did the blood come from?” He looked in concern at the bloodstains on the floor and on Artemis’ face and hands.

“It’s Wally’s. And before you say anything, hear me out. Okay?” The raven haired young man nodded and sat down on the couch as the blond rehearsed what had happened that night.

When she finished, Dick stood and took a sample of the blood on the carpet. “Wash up Arty, I’ll be back.” He put his glasses back on his face and left the apartment.

**~~~~~~**

Dick found himself slipping into his Nightwing persona as he walked quickly towards the nearest Zeta Tube. “Override. Nightwing B-01. Destination. Batcave.”

Batman looked up sharply as his Zeta Tube activated. **_Recognized. Nightwing B-01._** “I didn’t think you would be coming back.”

“I need to run a blood scan and then I need a frequency scanner for residual energy signatures.” Dick fell silent as the inserted a blood smudged cloth into the machine and started a DNA scan.

“What happened?” Batman inquired as he placed the requested scanner next to his protégé and son.

Dick didn’t respond as the results he was waiting for appeared on a screen. _Wallace West._ “Call Flash. Then meet me at Artemis’ apartment.” He grabbed the scanner and Zetad away.

Batman and Flash arrived at the requested apartment to find the two young adults scanning the main room. “It’s the same energy signature… Artemis… I think you’re right…”

“What’s Artemis right about? And why is there blood on the floor?” Flash asked and the younger heroes stood.

“We think Wally is alive.”

Silence. Then, “hslvhwoofgrtaiacehmispaihslvteweese?”

Dick held up a hand. “I didn’t get any of that. But I’m betting that you want to know why we think he’s alive?” Flash nodded sheepishly and Dick gestured for Artemis to tell her story again; when she finished, Dick gestured to the bloodstains on the floor. “I’ve confirmed that the blood is Wally’s and there’s a residual energy signature that matches the scene in June.”

“Wally is out there. And he’s badly hurt.”

“What I’m wondering is, why did he wait six months to contact anyone?”

Artemis considered for a moment. “Maybe he didn’t have a choice… it didn’t seem like he had a lot of control…”

Dick’s eyes widened and he looked at the date. “New Years. Midnight.” Artemis’ eyes widened as well but the Leaguers were confused. “What if Wally can only break through on certain days… certain… moments…”

“What in the world are you talking about?” Flash demanded and Batman was just as confused.

“Six years ago, on New Years, was the first time Wally kissed me…” Artemis explained. “What if that was why he showed up tonight?”

“If that’s true, we might be able to find other dates that he will break through on. But when would those be?” Batman questioned.

“I think the next date we can be sure about is in six months. The day he disappeared.”

A blur of color appeared beside them. “hyrmsrnmsibtacleyueehtgign?” Bart was standing next to Flash in his civilian clothes. Flash turned and brought his grandson up to speed on what was going on. Something that only took a few seconds. Then Bart was standing over the bloodstains on the floor. “You said he was surrounded by energy?”

“The energy was going _through_ him, Bart.”

“But he had a corporeal form?” Artemis nodded and the young speedster’s eyes closed; his mouth moved as though he was talking to himself but even the Flash couldn’t keep up with him. “Have any of you ever heard of The Speedforce?”

Flash nodded while Artemis shrugged. “I think Wally might have mentioned it before, in passing.”

“The Speedforce is a… extra dimensional pocket of energy. Most speedsters get their power from it.” Bart’s eyes opened. “Even so, it is an actual, physical place you can visit. And… when a speedster dies… their spirit feeds the Speedforce.”

“Their _spirit_ feeds the Speedforce?” Flash interrupted suddenly. “I didn’t know that, I don’t think Jay knows that either, so how did you?”

“That’s how I built the Time Machine…” Bart turned to look at his grandfather. “At first I thought I was going crazy when a voice in my head told me to get up. I was only half conscious but a Beetle was coming and if he caught me down I would be in big trouble. The voice kept urging me to stand, giving me strength. When my mind got back on track the voice disappeared.”

Artemis and Dick exchanged glances, not entirely sure how this fit in with finding Wally. “A voice in your head… are you sure it wasn’t a Martian or someone else with psychic powers?”

“Like I said, I thought I was going crazy. I had started meditating awhile back, trying to keep my temper in check; the next time I cleared my mind, the voice was back, and this time he told me his name.”

“Who was it?” Flash asked eagerly and Bart stared at him before responding.

“Barry Allen.”

“Me?” Flash finally got out. “It was me?”

Bart nodded. “I was just as surprised. And it took a while before I believed I hadn’t completely lost it. I can connect with the Speedforce in a way no other speedster ever has, I can communicate with the spirits of fallen speedsters. Soon enough I made contact with another speedster, Wally West. It was he who suggested the time machine actually. Between Barry, Wally, myself, and Neutron I managed to build the device I arrived here in.”

“So, not that this isn’t fascinating… what does this have to do with Wally?” Artemis demanded and Dick put a hand on her arm.

“Wally had never run as fast as he did that day in June; he broke his limits, he just didn’t realize it. I think Wally’s trapped halfway into the Speedforce.”

“How do we get him out?” The four voices were almost in sync with each other.

“We’ll need to find the next time he’ll appear. That’s when there’ll be the best chance of getting him out.” Bart looked at them. “Any ideas?”

“We think the next time we can estimate will be June 20th. The –”

“Day he went in.” Bart finished for Dick. “Yeah, that will probably be the best time anyway. The power holding him will be weaker that day. Making it easier for me to get in.”

“Hold up. Get in? Get in where?” Flash inquired.

“Get into the Speedforce.” The young speedster answered as though it was obvious. “Someone has to go in and get him out.”

“Why you?”

“Because I’ve already messed with the Speedforce before.”

“Tadenmayuetptorefnagrieht.”

“Adhtoeovrdy?” The two speedsters continued arguing, their voices getting faster and faster.

“Enough!” Batman interrupted finally. “We have six months to plan this. What is important is that we now have a chance to save a teammate.” Bart and Flash had the decency to look embarrassed. “Personally, I agree with Bart. He has the most knowledge of the Speedforce so he will be better equipped to enter it.”

“Should we tell anyone else about this?” Artemis asked quietly, changing the subject.

“We should at least tell Kaldur, M’gann, and Connor. We were the original team after all. Maybe tell Zatanna and Rocket too.” Dick shrugged. “I think we should keep it as quiet as possible, but I learned the hard way that big secrets like this have a tendency to blow up in your face.”

“Big secrets like what?”

“Like the fact that one of your best friends is a spy instead of a traitor and that he _didn’t_ actually kill another one of your friends.”

“Oh.” Artemis blushed, she remembered Dick telling her how the Team reacted to the news that Kaldur had been a double agent for Nightwing the whole time – and that she was alive. “And we should tell his parents.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want to give them that hope and then have something go wrong.”

“I remember the day I first saw my mom after I had ‘come back to life’ and she told me that Jade had told her I was alive. That even though I was still in danger – danger that could very well get me killed for real – that the _hope_ the news gave her was enough. Wally would want his parents to know there was a chance.”

“We’ll need a huge energy source as well so I would put some of the League on finding something.” Bart said to Batman. “I’m talking something on the scale of June. Tear apart one of the Magnetic-field Disrupters and figure out how to get it to put off that type of energy without putting the world at risk.”

Batman nodded just as he got a call and excused himself.  Flash was needed around the town, so he said goodbye and vanished. Bart wanted to see if he could get some more info from the Speedforce and left as well.

Dick turned to Artemis. “I’ll go tell the others. You go to the West’s.” Artemis nodded and Dick hesitated. “Do you want me to come back here afterwards?”

“Would you?”

Dick nodded and hugged Artemis gently. “Of course I would Arty. Stay whelmed.” Artemis laughed a little at that and Dick slipped out of the apartment, heading back towards the Zeta Tube.

**~~~~~~**

**_Recognized. Nightwing B-01._ **

Aqualad looked over at the Zeta Tube in shock as he heard the name. “You have returned.”

Nightwing smiled and shook Aqualad’s hand in greeting. “I need to talk to you, M’gann, and Connor. In private.”

Aqualad frowned. “What has occurred?”

“Get them, and I’ll explain everything.” Aqualad nodded and called the two heroes over – they both greeted Nightwing warmly – then the four old friends disappeared into a separate room of the Watchtower.

“What is this all about? Is something wrong?” M’gann’s questions started almost as soon as the door closed.

Nightwing turned to them and took off his glasses. “Nothing’s wrong. I have good news. At least we hope it will be good news.” At the other’s confused expressions, Dick sighed. “About two hours ago, I got a call from Artemis. On my emergency phone.”

“What did she want?”

“She said three words. Three words that… changed everything.”

Connor scowled. “Do we have to play twenty questions? Or are you going to tell us?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how to explain it. She said… ‘I saw Wally’.”

The silence that fell was getting all too familiar. “Wally? As in _our_ Wally?” M’gann’s hushed voice held huge levels of disbelief and hope.

“Yeah, our very own Wall-man. I went over and checked it out; there was blood on the floor that I confirmed was Wally’s. Apparently he’s gotten pretty messed up in the past six months. We got Batman and Flash over there and then Bart showed up – turns out that that was the best thing that could have happened.”

“How so? And how is Wally still alive?” Kaldur leaned forward and Connor pulled M’gann in closer.

“Bart told us about something called the Speedforce – it’s where the speedsters get there power from. He said that, in June, Wally ran faster than he ever had before; add that to the stray energy he was being hit with, and Bart believes that Wally is trapped halfway inside the Speedforce.”

“How do we get him out?”

“In June, Bart is going to go inside the Speedforce and help Wally out from that side.”

“But it’s only January! You mean you’re going to leave him trapped there for another SIX MONTHS?!” Connor stood angrily.

“We don’t want him there any more than you! June will give us the best chance of getting him out; because it’s the day he went in, the barrier that keeps him in will be weakest. If we could find a date where we’d have the same chance… we wouldn’t wait…”

Connor lowered his head, realizing that he had overreacted, and M’gann wrapped her arms around him. “Where’s Artemis?”

“Telling Wally’s parents. She insisted that they know.”

Kaldur stood and placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “What matters is that we now have hope that our friend will return to us.”

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone else. We don’t want any villains finding out – they could sabotage us, and Wally may not have another six months, let alone a year. If things go as planned in June, we’ll tell everyone. But not before.” The others nodded, even Connor – for despite his anger at the secrets Nightwing had kept from them in the past year, he had come to understand the reasoning behind those secrets.

Dick stood. “I’ve got to go. I promised Artemis I’d go back to her apartment after this. I don’t think she wants to be alone right now.” His friends said goodbye and he disappeared from the Watchtower.

**~~~~~~**

When Artemis got back to her apartment, she found Dick stretched out on the couch, dozing. His eyes opened when she opened the door and he was by her side almost as quickly as Wally would have been. “How’d they take it?”

“Mrs. West was still crying when I left… but they had hope for the first time in six months. How was the Watchtower?”

“M’gann nearly cried; you could see them change. Did we react like that?”

“Probably.”

“I asked them to keep it a secret from the rest of the Team for now, just to make sure the info doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. They agreed.” Artemis nodded and Dick ruffled her hair. “Get some sleep Arty. It’s almost four.”

“At least I don’t have anything going on today.”

“Hey,” Dick caught her wrist. “Get traught. Everything will work out Artemis.”

“Thanks Dick. Do you want to sleep in the guest room or are you off?”

“I’ll crash here if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. In fact, I’d be turbed if you’d stay.”

Dick laughed and disappeared into the guest room as Artemis closed her bedroom door. “Night Arty.”

**~~~~~~**

It was April and Dick Grayson was in Gotham City, heading for Bruce Wayne’s place – his old home. He ducked into an empty alleyway, intending to go around to the back door, when a blue light flashed into existence in front of him. “Wally?”

His friend looked even worse than Artemis had described him; a wound somewhere in his hair sent blood into his eyes, he was missing his right glove and the wrist was twisted the wrong way. Dick’s mind flashed to the date, trying to figure out what had caused Wally to break through, then he got it – today was the day he’d first told Wally his real name.

“Hey man…” Remembering what Artemis had said about physical contact helping Wally focus, Dick took a cloth out of his pocket and started wiping blood out of his best friend’s eyes.

“D’ck…?” there was those few minutes where the speedster tried to figure out who the man in front of him was.

“Right here Wall-man.” Dick kept up his methodical cleaning of the blood on Wally’s face. “Listen, we’re going to get you back; just hold on a little longer. Do you hear me? Just hold on!”

After a moment, Wally nodded. “Se…y’…s’n…” As his best friend vanished again, Dick closed his eyes. _See you soon._ Clutching the bloody cloth in his fist he pulled out his phone.

“What’s up Dick?” Artemis answered on the fifth ring (yes, he was counting).

“You describing it is nothing like actually experiencing it.”

“You saw Wally?!”

“Yeah, and I think I got through to him that we’re trying to get him out. “He hesitated. “Artemis… it _hurt_ to see him so beat up… I think he’s only gotten worse.”

A muffled sob came from Artemis. “Two months. He just has to last two more months.” She seemed to be comforting herself and Dick didn’t have the heart to voice his terrible thought. _What if he doesn’t have another two months?_

He shook his head firmly, he wasn’t going there. Wally would survive. He had to. “Right. Two months and we’ll have our Wall-man back.”

There was a sniffle then Artemis’ voice came back on. “If you don’t mind me asking… what’s today?”

“The day I told him my Civilian ID.”

Artemis snorted. “Only you two would consider that remarkable important.”

Dick raised his eyebrows. “It showed that I trusted him with my life. Both aspects of it.” Artemis sighed, signaling that she understood, and a comfortable silence stretched until Dick reached Wayne Manor. “I’ve got to go. Stay whelmed, Arty. Bye.”

He closed his phone at Artemis’ laugh and opened the kitchen door. “Master Richard!” Alfred greeted him happily with a quick hug and a plate of cookies.

“Hey Alfred.”

Another figure entered the kitchen and stole a cookie of the plate. “Hey Dick! Cassie said you’d stopped by the Watchtower a few months ago but then you dropped off the map again.” Tim hugged his surrogate brother then bit into his cookie. “So what were you doing at the Tower?”

Dick ruffled his little brother’s hair. “I just needed to talk to Kaldur, M’gann, and Connor.”

“Oh, the _Originals_.”

Dick laughed; he knew perfectly well that the Team referred to Kaldur, Wally, M’gann, Artemis, Connor, and himself as the Originals. “Yeah, it was _Originals’_ business.”

“ _Original_ business like on the ‘Kaldur isn’t as traitor and Artemis isn’t dead’ level?”

Dick winced, why did everyone have to keep throwing that in his face? “If it was, would I tell you?” Tim stared at him, taking note of the wince but saying nothing. Dick sighed. “Not quite on that level, Tim; but the timing is everything for this. We’ll tell all in two months, just trust me for that long. It won’t put the Team in any danger, I swear. I just told the others ‘cause it affects them more than it does the rest of the Team.”

Tim nodded, hearing the sincerity in his predecessor’s voice. “So what are you doing back? Are you gonna be Nightwing again? ‘Cause that would be so crash!” Dick laughed at the way Bart’s vocabulary had rubbed off on the rest of the Team – much the same way his prefix-less words had with the Originals.

“Nightwing’s staying retired for now.” Tim’s face fell. “But who knows, maybe things will change.” Honestly, Dick wasn’t sure what he was going to do; part of him missed the hero gig – it had been such a big part of his life for so long – and he _had_ only left the Team to get some distance after they lost Wally. So now what was he going to do when they got Wally back?

“Dick?” Tim’s question snapped Dick out of his thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, just lost in thought.” Dick changed the subject. “So what’s the Team been up to lately?” He leaned back in his chair and spent the next several hours listening to Tim regale him with tales of the Team’s latest exploits.

**~~~~~~**

Artemis paced a hole in the floor. It was June 20th – in a few hours she, Dick, Kaldur, M’gann, Connor, Bart, Batman, Flash, and Zatanna would be going to the Pole to get Wally back – and she was wound tighter than a bowstring. A knock sounded on the door and Dick let himself into the apartment, the other Originals in their civvies behind him. “We’re Zeta-ing to the Pole, everyone else is already there.”

Artemis had grabbed a coat and was practically out the door before he had finished speaking. “I’m as chalant as it’s possible to be right now, Dick – I’m not really interested in anything but getting there.”

The group was silent as they appeared on the snowy expanse. Batman and Flash were setting up a modified magnetic-disrupter, Bart was standing a little way’s a way dressed as Impulse with his eyes closed and the most serious expression he had ever worn on his face, and Zatanna was setting up some spells.

Artemis remembered the conversation she and Bart had had that led to Zatanna being included in the group.

_“Artemis…”_

_The archer looked up at the brown haired boy standing in front of her. “Yeah?”_

_“We’re going to need either Zatanna or Fate with us when we get Wally out. I’m giving you the option of who.”_

_“Why do we need them?” A spike of worry flashed through Artemis, why would they need a spellcaster?_

_“From what you and Dick have said – and I would assume this anyway – the only thing keeping Wally alive against the strain of his injuries is the timelessness of the Speedforce. Once he’s out, we’re going to have to stabilize him FAST, the best way to do that will be to put him into some sort of suspended animation; Mystic is the fastest option._

_“I want Zatanna.” Artemis responded after she processed what the speedster had just told her. “I know her better. And Fate’s not exactly… human…”_

_Bart nodded. “Come to the Tower with me? You can tell Z there.” Artemis nodded and stood, following him to the Zeta Tube._

Artemis stopped next to Zatanna. “Thanks for being here.”

The spellcaster looked mildly amused as she paused what she was writing in the snow. “Of course I’m here, Arty. Wally’s my friend too, and I’ll do anything needed to help get him back to us.” She hugged the archer. “Everything will be fine.” As Artemis walked away, Zatanna whispered, “Evig reh ecaep.”

Artemis froze for a half second as the majority of her anxiety vanished and she was wrapped in a sense of comfort, then she smiled. “Thanks Z.”

Dick went to stand beside Batman, watching silently as the two heroes completed their preparations. Batman nodded to Dick. “We’re ready.”

“Bart, you good to go?” The boy nodded and closed his eyes again. “Zatanna?” She moved to be closer to the group and nodded. “Start the disrupter.” Flash flipped on the device and everyone stepped back.

Bart began vibrating his molecules, blurring as he matched the frequency of the disrupter; then he went faster, his eyes flashing. Flash began running around the disrupter and the wind picked up, blinding everyone. “Steady… steady…” Dick counted seconds on his watch. “NOW!!” Bart vanished as Flash poured on more speed, straining to keep the power level stable.

“Deeps mih pu!” Zatanna yelled and Flash went faster. “Ezilibats eth ygrene!”

M’gann used her powers to create a bubble of calm in the snowstorm around the people there. Then clung to Connor in anticipation and worry. Artemis was similarly attached to Dick, her heart beating right out of her chest. Everyone held their breath.

There was a flash of blue light and Bart appeared holding an unconscious Wally. “Zatanna!”

“Tup mih ni dednepsus noitamina!” A golden light covered the injured speedster and Flash slowed down before coming to a stop.

“Wally!” Artemis pulled from Dick’s hold and ran to kneel at her boyfriend’s side. There was a frightening amount of blood on the snow and she tried to hold back her tears. Kaldur and M’gann moved Wally to a stretcher which was then levitated towards the Zeta Tubes. Dick appeared at Artemis’ side – Batman a few feet behind him – and helped her to her feet.

 Flash was next to Bart, asking if he was okay even as Bart waved him off. “I’ll be crash after I sleep. It’s Wally I’m worried about; he was pretty far gone when I reached him…”

All activity at in the Watchtower came to a stop when the group appeared. Team and League members alike stared in disbelief as Wally was transferred to the Medical Bay which was set up per Batman’s instructions without any explanation. As Dick passed him, Robin remembered the conversation they had had in April.

_Timing is everything for this. We’ll tell all in two months, just trust me for that long. It won’t put the Team in any danger, I swear. I just told the others ‘cause it affects them more than it does the rest of the Team._

Didn’t affect the rest of the Team? Yeah right. Wally was ALIVE! Anger surged in him, then he got a better look at said speedster; he looked dead, bloody and dead. “Is he…?”

Bart (it was a little weird to see him as Impulse again) turned to Robin with a tired smile. “He’s alive… but only just. Zatanna put him in suspended animation to buy us time.”

 Robin watched as Dick pulled Artemis away from the hospital bed they had moved Wally to as multiple Leaguers converged on him. “Get the Z-ray machine. I want to be able to see what I’m doing when I set his arm.” Black Canary snapped, her hands hovering over his left shoulder. Green Arrow began cutting away the mutilated Fid Flash suit as Superman scanned the boy for internal injuries.

It was over half an hour before Canary told Zatanna to release her spell on Wally; a blood transfusion was immediately set up, and it was quickly followed by a nutrient/ saline line. They put him on oxygen and set up a heart monitor. Three and a half hours after they first got Wally back, the medics on the League stepped back and the Watchtower breathed again. The injured speedster was as stable as they could get him right now. Artemis went over and sat down, taking her boyfriend’s left hand in hers; she knew he was heavily sedated and wouldn’t be waking up for any time soon, but she was disinclined to leave his side and no one argued with her.

Dick was sitting on a couch with Zatanna curled up next to him, asleep with her head on his shoulder. “You said this wasn’t on the same level.” Robin accused and Dick grinned tiredly.

“It isn’t. There was no traitor involved.”

“That.” Robin snapped. “Is so not the point. And you know it.”

Kaldur intervened. “We thought it best to keep it as quiet as possible; if a villain had interfered at the Pole we would have lost Wally.”

“Not that we don’t trust you guys.” M’gann assured quickly. “But the more people who are in on a secret the bigger chance there is of something getting out.”

“Gotta say…” Blue Beetle interjected quietly after appearing to listen to the Beetle. “It makes sense.”

Artemis’ head whipped around as a high pitched whine sounded and she shot to her feet as the speedster flat-lined. “Canary!” Black Canary and Green Arrow rushed over and Artemis backed away to give them space. Dick appeared at her side as the two heroes tried to restart Wally’s heart.

 The redhead’s body jolted at the first shock but the high whine persisted, his back lifted off the bed with the second one but nothing changed, then – finally – after a third shock a slow beeping filled the room. Artemis and Dick each let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding and the archer buried her face in Dick’s shoulder, his jacket dampening with her tears.

Two and a half weeks later, Wally’s green eyes slid open blearily and glanced around, landing on the blond who was asleep with her head on the edge of the white bed. His hand tightened around Artemis’ and she stirred. “You’re awake.” Her grey eyes widened and filled with tears.

The speedster swallowed and then winced at the pain the action caused. “Where…?”

“The Medical Bay at the Watchtower.” Artemis caressed his hand with her thumb. “Do you know who I am?”

He nodded. “Ar-Artemis…”

A smile lit the archer’s face and she nodded. “M’gann and J’onn said you might be confused for a while…” she reached for a cup off to the side. “Here, you sound awful.”

Wally took a cautious sip of the water and stared at his girlfriend. “You’re older.”

Artemis set aside the cup and bit her lip. “You were gone for a year, Wally…” His eyes widened comically. “Do you remember any of it?” He shook his head, a frown on his face. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Running…” He paused for a moment, then continued. “Chrysalis something… and then nothing but running…”

“The Reach’s magnetic-field disrupter had gone Chrysalis – was going into its final stage – and Bart and Barry were trying to divert the energy. You went to help –”

“But I’m slower than them.” He stated it like a fact and not an argument.

“Right. And all the energy run off was attracted to you because of it. They stopped the disrupter, but you were gone. Barry said you had faded and then sorta… evaporated.” Tears were sliding down her cheeks now and Wally tried to move his right hand to brush them away only to realize that his arm was splinted from elbow to fingertips.

“How’d you find me?” he finally asked.

“New Years. You appeared in our apartment for a few minutes. Bart gave us some information and we set up a plan to get you back. We hated to wait another six months, but the day we lost you was the one day we’d have the best chance of getting you back.”

He squeezed her hand – since it and his head were the only thing he could actually move. “You got me back and that’s what matters.” Artemis nodded and wiped her eyes. “So what’s the damage report? What all am I laid up with?”

Pain flashed in her eyes. “Are you sure you want to know?” he nodded and she took a fortifying breath. “First of all, your body was barely able to hold itself together anymore – Zatanna put you in suspended animation so we could get you to the Tower; your left arm was dislocated while your right wrist, left ankle, and right leg were broken; you had roadrash _everywhere_ ; a gash in your abdomen and in your hair plus a concussion; three broken ribs and a collapsed lung; you were dehydrated, starving, and had lost nearly half the blood in your body.”

Wally’s head spun. How was he even alive? Artemis stumbled over her next words. “And then you flatlined – and I swear my heart stopped with yours. They’ve kept you sedated for about two weeks and have been running IVs nonstop. But you’re through the worst of it now and everything is going to be okay.” She was telling that last part to herself as much as she was to him.

“Come here…” she moved closer. “I’m sorry.” Wally kissed her and reveled at the feeling. “For all the pain…” he kissed her again. “…and heartache I put you through.”

“It better not have been payback from when I went undercover with Kaldur.”

The speedster laughed then winced at the pain it caused. “No way.”

“Wally!” Dick entered the room. “Artemis, why didn’t you tell us he was awake?”

“He’s only been awake for a couple of minutes and I was distracted by the fact that he was awake.”

Dick laughed at the archer’s scowl. “I’m teasing. I’m just turbed you’re awake, man.” Dick spent the next few minutes talking with Artemis and Wally, then stood up. “I’ll tell the others you’re awake.” Moments later, M’gann and Connor appeared in the doorway.

Wally talked with the Originals for nearly half an hour before Black Canary came in. “Glad to see you awake, Wally. I’m just here to give you another round of pain meds.” She injected something into his IV. “You’re burning through them faster now that you’re beginning to heal.”

Shortly after Canary left, Wally felt his eyes drifting shut and vaguely heard Artemis shooing the others out of the room. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Her whisper was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to sleep.

**~~~~~~**

It was New Years Eve and Impulse and Tigress were just finishing up a mission for the Team; a blissfully routine op in Bialia intercepting an arms deal run by some poor guy Queen Bee had enthralled. Tigress called in a successful mission to Nightwing (who was acting as Leader while Aqualad was on a special mission in Atlantis for Aquaman) as Impulse appeared by her side.

“Hey, Babe.” She accepted the kiss he gave her with a smile, vaguely aware of Nightwing laughing through her comm. as he was obviously aware of what was going on over there. “It’s almost midnight…”

“I know…” she whispered softly, shutting off her comm. “So what do you want to do?”

“I was thinking a night out in Paris…” his breath was hot on Tigress’ ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Sounds good…” the heroine leaned against the warmth of her boyfriend. “As long as I get to spend it with you.”

Impulse chuckled and the blond turned to face her redheaded speedster. “Just like every year.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” He scooped her up in his arms and kissed his Spitfire ardently. Then blue energy began flickering around and through him before he the couple were streaking towards Paris faster than both Flash and Kid Flash put together.


	2. Running All Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the previous Chapter from Wally's point of view

Wally’s heart pounded. His body stung from the energy he was being assaulted with. He watched Flash’s hand go through him. “It’s no good Barry.” His mind turned to Artemis. “Oh man! Artemis is so going to kill me for this…And don’t even get me started on Mom and Dad.”

“Kid!”  Barry protested.

“Just tell them. Okay?” Another jolt of energy hit him and the world faded to black.

**~~~~~~**

He didn’t know where he was going.

He didn’t know where he’d been.

He didn’t know how long he’d been running.

He didn’t know when it would end.

 

He did know that he’s fallen more times that anyone could count.

He knows that his lungs burn and chest aches.

His fingers are painfully numb.

He broke his ankle the last time he fell – or maybe the time before that.

 

He wasn’t sure where the blood was coming from.

 

His peripheral vision was shot.

White spots were invading the rest of it.

 

His nose started bleeding awhile back.

But he couldn’t remember if it was before or after his arm was ripped from its socket.

 

Why was he running again?

 

Oh yeah. Because he couldn’t stop.

 

Gnawing hunger ate at his stomach.

He couldn’t remember what it felt like to NOT be starving.

His mouth felt stuffed with cotton.

 

He thought he heard something crack.

 

His running form was off.

It was costing him energy at this speed.

However fast he was going.

His internal speedometer had long since broken.

 

The ground dropped out from under him.

It didn’t look like Star Wars Hyperspace anymore.

 

**_…y…?_ **

He wasn’t alone anymore.

**_…ear…me…?_ **

 

Something was touching him.

A blond girl with grey eyes.

Who was she?

 

Green mask.

The point of an arrow.

Scooping her into his arms.

Kissing her.

Over and over.

Fighting back to back.

Tiger mask.

 

“Artemis?”

His voice didn’t want to work.

**_I…ere…me…_ **

****

He had something to tell her.

_Just tell them. Okay?_

“I love you… you know that, right?”

**_…you…too…_ **

****

Pressure on his lips.

She was kissing him.

 

The ground dropped out from under him.

Hyperspace was back.

 

Time didn’t exist.

His head pounded.

His wrist was twisted the wrong way.

 

Pain lanced up his back.

His oxygen intake dropped.

 

_Spitfire._

Something to focus on instead of this endless sprint.

 

He blinked blood from his eyes.

His head spiked in pain.

He gave up on seeing.

 

The ground dropped out from under him.

 

Something soft wiped blood from his eyes.

A dark haired boy with sunglasses.

Who?

 

Red suit.

Domino mask.

A knowing smirk.

Blue and black suit.

Eerie laughter.

High five.

 

“Dick?”

**_…man…_ **

The world spun.

 

**_…you…out…little…ln’gr…ear..ee? ...jus…ld…on!_ **

Insistent voice.

A promise.

“See you soon.”

 

Why did he say that?

 

The ground dropped out from under him.

 

Breathing was wet.

He tasted blood.

He couldn’t feel his hand.

 

Or his arm.

 

His heart pounded in his ears.

Was it supposed to be that fast?

 

Or that irregular?

 

**_…lly!_ **

Someone was there with him.

Matching him step for step.

 

Curly brown hair.

Red and yellow suit.

Tinted goggles.

Worried blue eyes.

 

Funnel cake.

_Crash._

Irrepressible energy.

Impulse.

Bart.

 

**_Come on man. It’s time to go home._ **

 

Home?

 

A hand wraps around his arm.

**_Just a little faster, Wally._ **

 

Faster?

He didn’t even know how fast he was going.

****

**_Artemis is waiting for you._ **

****

_Artemis_

 

An arm goes around his waist.

 

**_You can stop running now._ **

His eyes close.

He nods.

 

The ground drops out from under him.

 

 He was being torn in half.

****

**_…nna…!_ **

****

Then it stopped.

He could rest.

**~~~~~~**

Everything hurt. That was the first thing he was aware of. The second was a soft beeping sound. He forced his eyes open and scanned the soft white room. _Where the heck was he?_ Then his eyes fell on the blond sleeping with her head on the bed. He closed his eyes against the flood of memories.

**_Just tell them. Okay?_ **

**_Kid!_ **

****

**_He’s double crossing them, how do we know he’s not double crossing us?_ **

****

**_What kind of jerk would I be if I forgot Valentine’s Day? For the fifth year in a row._ **

****

**_I should have done this a long time ago._ **

****

**_It’s because they’re being controlled; they’re only as good as the one who’s pulling their strings. The very thing that’s putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance._ **

****

**_I’m pretty sure I never use the word “peachy” but, yeah._ **

****

**_Hey Rob. Memory loss?_ **

**_Six months! Let’s hog-tie these creeps and compare notes._ **

****

**_Find your own Spitfire. Someone who won’t let you get away with nothin’._ **

****

**_Totally doable! You know, if we had more time._ **

****

**_Dude this is so cool!_ **

****

**_Is it wrong that I think I look hot?_ **

****

**_Souvenir!_ **

****

**_We don’t have TIME for this!!_ **

****

**_Today’s the day._ **

****

Wally opened his eyes again and squeezed Artemis’ hand; her grey eyes met his and filled with tears. “You’re awake!”

He looked around him again and swallowed. Why was his mouth so dry? “Where…?” Ouch.

“The Medical Bay at the Watchtower.” Why the Tower? Why wasn’t he at the Cave? Oh, yeah. Kaldur blew up Mount. Justice. “Do you know who I am?”

Had he woken up before and not recognized her? He nodded. “Ar-Artemis.” Of course he knew his Spitfire. But, OW, it sounded like he had been gargling glass.

Her face lit up and she nodded. “M’gann and J’onn said you might be confused for a while…”  Oh. That was why she had asked. She took a cup from the bedside table. “Here, you sound awful.” So she agreed.

Wally took a cautious sip. Man that tasted good! Then studied her face for a moment, noticing something. “You’re older.” 

Artemis set aside the cup, biting her lip. “You were gone for a year.” Wally felt his eyes widen. A YEAR!! Where had he been for a year?! “Do you remember any of it?” He shook his head. A year. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

The last thing he remembered….”Running… chrysalis something… and then nothing but running…”

“The Reach’s magnetic-field disrupter had gone Chrysalis – was going into its final stage – and Bart and Barry were trying to divert the energy. You went to help –”

“But I’m slower than them.” His eyes widened as the memories started coming back and he suddenly understood what had happened. But not how it made him miss an entire year.

“Right. And all the energy run off was attracted to you because of it. They stopped the disrupter, but you were gone. Barry said you had faded and then sorta… evaporated.” Tears were sliding down her cheeks now and Wally tried to move his right hand to brush them away only to wince in pain and look down to realize that his arm was splinted from elbow to fingertips.

“How’d you find me?” he finally asked, giving up on trying to move, and turning to his questions.

“New Years. You appeared in our apartment for a few minutes.” New Years. That day had always been special to them; he still remembered the feeling of kissing her for the first time. “Bart gave us some information and we set up a plan to get you back. We hated to wait another six months, but the day we lost you was the one day we’d have the best chance of getting you back.”

Wally squeezed her hand – since it and his head seemed to be the only thing he could actually move. “You got me back and that’s what matters.” Artemis nodded and wiped her eyes. “So what’s the damage report? What all am I laid up with?” that was something he had been wondering since he woke up.

Pain flashed in her eyes and he nearly backpedaled. “Are you sure you want to know?” He nodded, he needed to know. She took a fortifying breath. “First of all, your body was barely able to hold itself together anymore – Zatanna put you in suspended animation so we could get you to the Tower; your left arm was dislocated while your right wrist, left ankle, and right leg were broken; you had roadrash _everywhere_ ; a gash in your abdomen and in your hair plus a concussion; three broken ribs and a collapsed lung; you were dehydrated, starving, and had lost nearly half the blood in your body.”

Wally’s head spun. How was he even alive? Artemis stumbled over her next words. “And then you flatlined – and I swear my heart stopped with yours.” Oh man, he had DIED. “They’ve kept you sedated for about two weeks and have been running IVs nonstop. But you’re through the worst of it now and everything is going to be okay.” She was telling that last part to herself as much as she was to him.

 He was hit by a surge of guilt for putting her through that. “Come here…” she moved closer. “I’m sorry.” Wally kissed her and reveled at the feeling, he had missed this. “For all the pain…” he kissed her again. “…and heartache I put you through.”

“It better not have been payback from when I went undercover with Kaldur.”

The speedster laughed then winced at the pain it caused. “No way.” Perish the thought of doing anything to purposely hurt his Spitfire like this.

“Wally!” Dick entered the room and Artemis pulled back. “Artemis, why didn’t you tell us he was awake?”

“He’s only been awake for a couple of minutes and I was distracted by the fact that he was awake.” He’d been awake for longer than that… but who was counting?

Dick laughed at the archer’s scowl. “I’m teasing.” He then turned to the speedster. “I’m just turbed you’re awake, man.” Dick spent the next few minutes talking with Artemis and Wally, then stood up. “I’ll tell the others you’re awake.” Wally leaned sighed, preparing himself for the new visitors. Moments later, M’gann and Connor appeared in the doorway.

Wally talked with the Originals for nearly half an hour before Black Canary came in. “Glad to see you awake, Wally. I’m just here to give you another round of pain meds.” She injected something into his IV. “You’re burning through them faster now that you’re beginning to heal.”

Shortly after Canary left, Wally felt his eyes drifting shut and vaguely heard Artemis shooing the others out of the room. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Her whisper was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to sleep.

**~~~~~~**

Wally stared out at the Bialian desert, rubbing his wrist. It was New Years Eve and he was still mad at Nightwing. Dick _knew_ what today was and he still sent them on a mission; not that he regretted his decision to re-join the Team after he had recovered. He had forgotten how much fun it was to kick badguy butt with Artemis – not that his Spitfire fought under that alias anymore – and he had become really good friends with Bart.

Everyone had gotten a kick out of the fact that Wally had turned down the Kid Flash uniform when Bart had offered it to him and instead chose to revive Impulse. He heard Artemis talking to Nightwing and sped over to her. “Hey, Babe.” He felt her smile under his lips and heard Dick laughing through her comm. “It’s almost midnight…”

“I know… she whispered softly, leaning into him slightly as she shut off her comm. “So what do you want to do?”

Wally considered for a moment and then smiled. “I was thinking a night out in Paris…” he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

 “Sounds good…” Artemis leaned against Wally’s warmth. “As long as I get to spend it with you.”

Wally chuckled. “Just like every year.” He still didn’t remember most of his year in the Speedforce but Artemis, Dick, and Bart told him about their experiences to help fill in the blanks.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

That was all he wanted to do. “With pleasure.” He scooped her up into his arms faster than you could blink and pressed his lips to hers. He never wanted to let her go – not after a year of being separated from her and then another month of waiting until his arms healed enough to do more than hold her hand.

Suddenly aware of the fact that they were still kissing Wally pulled back, breathing heavily. He grinned at her and mentally reached for his core, drawing out the energy that was becoming increasingly familiar. White-blue light reflected off Artemis’ Tiger mask and hair as the energy coursed through his body.

Holding his Spitfire closer, he took off for Paris – laughing slightly as he thought on the fact that he was once the slowest of the three speedsters, and now he was the fastest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter I didn't want to come right out and say that Tigress was Artemis and Impulse was Wally so I hope you all understood that. 
> 
> I found it interesting that Wally West was the fastest Flash in the comics, but in Young Justice he's the slowest. So I figured we'd make him faster after the Speedforce Incident. I based this on the idea that he would be changed from his time in the Speedforce; and he can call on the energy that got him in and out of the Speedforce for extra power... or speed... technically he could probably keep himself from dying for long periods of time. He's still the same Wall-man we know and love, but with more tricks up his sleeves.


	3. Asked If You Were Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is finally safe, but not all is well with our time traveling Speedster.

 

Wally stared when Bart passed his room wearing a torn Kid Flash suit with the cowl pushed back and the goggles hanging around his neck. “Hey dude.”

Bart froze and turned to look at him. “Oh, hey Wally. I didn’t see you were awake.” The poor kid looked exhausted as he slumped into a chair next to Wally’s bed. “Ohhhhh…” he groaned. “I may never get back up…”

“Are you okay?” He had _never_ seen Bart this down and ragged.

“Yes… well sorta… no…”

“There are three answers for me to choose from there.” Wally pointed out dryly, wishing he could get over there and help his cousin (yeah, he calls Bart his cousin ‘cause it’s easier to think about instead of him being Wally’s-uncle’s-grandson-from-the-future).

“Don’t tell anyone…okay?” Bart pleaded as he seemed to sink farther into his chair. Wally nodded. “Helping you out of the Speedforce took more out of me than I care to admit… I brushed everyone off ‘cause I was more worried about you.”

Wally’s eyes widened in shock (because his head and his left hand were _literally_ the only things he could move). “How bad is it?”

“I haven’t felt fully charged since that day – and it’s almost been a month. I go out to, like, _five_ different fast-food places after every mission and buy as much as I can get away with – saying that I’m buying for around twenty people – and I’m still hungry. Hitting my top speed has been impossibly hard. And I haven’t even had the courage to try vibrating my molecules through something…”

Wally stared in worry at his young cousin, he looked like death warmed over and the poor kid hadn’t let anyone know he was struggling. “Why haven’t you said anything now? I’m going to be okay so you don’t have that excuse anymore.”

Bart shrugged. “I didn’t want anyone to worry.”

“Listen, I’ve been there before – not wanting people to worry, or not wanting them to think you’re weak – but I’ve also seen what can happen if you don’t tell someone. Heck, Nightwing almost died on one of our missions – back when it was just the Originals – because he wouldn’t tell anyone our last mission had gotten him sick. Hiding this isn’t going to help Bart; it’s only going to make it worse.”

The young speedster sighed. “I know… I just… I can handle it.”

But Wally wasn’t going to let him get away like that. “No. You’re wearing down your reserves pushing yourself like this; you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep this up.” The boy lifted his head to argue but the older boy cut him off. “You’ve got a week to tell the Team about this, or I’ll tell them.”

“You promised you wouldn’t!” Bart shot to his feet.

“That promise becomes invalid if it puts you in danger! And if you tell them I won’t have to break said promise!”

Bart slumped back in the chair, a weary sigh escaping his lips. “…Okay…I’ll tell them.”

Wally opened his mouth to press his point then paused as he processed the boy’s response. “Good. Now go get some sleep Kid.” Bart nodded and walked out of the Medical Bay, waving a halfhearted goodbye. “Hey.” Thinking of something, Wally called him back. “The suit looks good on you.”

Bart smiled and looked down at the yellow and red costume. “Thanks. It’s really crash hearing that from you.” Then he left.

**~~~~~~**

**_Recognized. Blue Beetle B-12. Recognized. Kid Flash B-15._ **

“Flash! Black Canary!” Blue Beetle called, his voice strained. Flash appeared and took Kid Flash from his friend’s arms, where he was unconscious.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure, he just collapsed! I tried to wake him up but…” Blue Beetle trailed off then, “shut up! I don’t need that information right now!”

He was obviously yelling at the Scarab.

“What’s going on?” Wally asked. “Go find out, would you Babe?” He had a sinking feeling that he knew what had happened. Artemis left him, hurrying to the source of the commotion.

She was back a few moments later. “It’s Bart. He collapsed and isn’t waking up, Canary and Flash have taken him to the E-room.”

Wally closed his eyes. Bart was going to tell the others at the end of the week… now it looks like the ginger would have to tell them. “I think I know what’s wrong… help me to the E-room, Flash needs to hear this.” Artemis glanced at him bewilderedly, seeming to realize that arguing wouldn’t help here, as she helped him to his feet and took most of his weight on her before heading towards the requested destination.

“His heart’s way to slow. And I don’t think he’s getting enough oxygen…” Canary placed an oxygen mask on the young speedster and looked up in surprise at Wally and Artemis. “You shouldn’t be making this kind of trip, technically you shouldn’t even be out of bed.”

“Bart talked to me a couple of days ago.” Wally started without preamble as he sunk into a sat Artemis conjured for him (no not really but he wasn’t exactly sure where she got it from). “Ever since the Speedforce incident in June he’s been having problems. As in, eating three times as much as any speedster should be able to and still feeling hungry, being barely able to reach his top speed, and always being tired. I made him promise he would tell you guys by the end of the week but…” he gestured helplessly to the prone figure on the bed. “…he didn’t make it that long.”

“This has been going on since June!?!” Flash cried, looking between his nephew and his grandson. “Why hadn’t he said anything? He said he was fine!”

“At first he was more worried about me than himself… and then he said he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.” Flash opened his mouth to argue but Wally held up a hand. “He’s been wearing out his reserves all month, and it looks like they finally gave out.”

“So now what do we do?” Canary looked down at the boy who had run himself ragged – literally.

“We can’t do much of anything…” Wally looked annoyed with himself. “…we don’t know enough about the Speedforce to know _why_ this happened, or if it won’t just fix itself.” Artemis put her hand on Wally’s shoulder as he curled forward and a tear slid down his cheek.

**~~~~~~**

Bart struggled against the thick blanket of fog that surrounded him. _Wally was right, I only made it worse._ He vaguely heard the muted sound of voices and hoped they were friendly; he remembered that Jimee was standing next to him when the first wave of blackness had washed over him.

He had been so worried about what the others would think of him that he let himself go too far. Now he was trapped in an unresponsive body, helpless against what was happening to him.

With a sigh he stopped his futile fight against unconsciousness and became aware of a slow, steady beat echoing through the darkness. With a start, Bart realized that it was his heartbeat – slow even for a normal human but especially slow compared to what the speedster knew to be his usual heart-rate. With the sound of his own heart echoing in his ears, he considered the possibility of accessing the Speedforce but quickly nixed the idea as he didn’t know if it would make things worse.

With another sigh, Bart sank into the lotus position, closing his eyes against the darkness, and began breathing in time to his heart. _This is definitely NOT crash._

**_~~~~~~_ **

Barry Allen sat in the quiet Medical Bay, watching the still form of his grandson _. Why was it always the speedsters? We’re barely out of the woods with Wally and now Bart’s in a coma._ He thought to himself sadly. M’gann and J’onn had both assured them that Bart was fine mentally even though his body had all but shut down.

Jimee was in here more often than not (these visits usually included him telling his Scarab to shut up), and Wally came whenever he could manage it; Barry was certain that the red head felt guilty for this mess.

Speak of the devil… Wally came in, rubbing his shoulder and sinking into a chair with a wince, he had been healing rapidly but was still injured. “Any change?” Barry shook his head and his nephew sighed. “It’s my fault…” Wally muttered, confirming the older speedster’s suspicion. “He went into the Speedforce for me, and look at how well that’s turned out.”

“Both of you are still alive. I’d say it turned out pretty well, all things considering.” Barry put an arm around the boy and raised his eyebrows. “You’re alive and that’s what Bart was worried about. I’m positive that he would say it was worth it – even if he never wakes up.”

Both of them winced at that possibility, neither wanting to discuss that right now. “I know, but…” Wally ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“Bart will be okay. We speedsters are surprisingly resilient.” Wally smirked a little at that and leaned back in his chair, pulling out a small bottle of pain pills and dry swallowing one. “What’s hurting?”

“Ribs.” Wally responded. “And shoulder. And leg.”

“So why did you get up?”

“Because I’m ready to climb the walls, Uncle Barry. I’ve been stuck in the same room for almost two months.”

“You were unconscious for nearly half of those two months.” Barry pointed out and Wally scowled at him.

“You try it. See how you like it.”

“I’ll pass. Thanks though.”

Wally rolled his eyes and turned back to stare at Bart. “He better wake up soon.” Neither speedster noticed the blue light that flickered around Wally for a moment before dying.

  **~~~~~~**

Bart opened his eyes, was it his imagination or were his surroundings finally lightening; not that he had much sense of time. He wondered if this was something similar to what Wally had felt in the Speedforce, only a lot less painful.  

For the first time, he was glad of the mind numbing hours he had been forced to stand silently for while growing up; the mental discipline that had come from a lifetime of being a speedster with an inhibitor collar. Because those things don’t take away your power, they just suppress it – imagine an undercurrent of energy that is running constantly but you can never get out. They had even tried to control him with meds for ADHD, until he mastered the art of looking like he was swallowing it when he really wasn’t.  

He was starting to wander down a lane of memories that he REALLY didn’t want to remember. But there was nothing else to do. So instead he tried to aim his memories in a happier direction.

He smirked as he remembered the day his inhibitor collar came off.

**_He had collapsed – and wasn’t sure why a Beetle hadn’t done something about it but instead just left him on the side of the road. When he woke up there was a hand on his head and he_** _instinctively shied away._

_“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”_

_He looked up and met the eyes of a middle aged man wearing an inhibitor collar. Bart tried to push himself into a sitting position and the man helped him. “Thanks…” he absentmindedly rubbed at his own collar where it chafed his neck._

_“…Do you want that off?”_

_Bart’s eyes snapped back to him. “Y-you can do that?”_

_In response, the man’s hands reached over and started fiddling with the collar. A few minutes later the metal fell away and Bart gasped; the world spun and things slowed down around him. The undercurrent of power that had always been there now surged to the forefront. He leaned forward on his hands and expelled the meager contents of his stomach, continuing to dry heave long after he had nothing left in his stomach._

_A hand began rubbing soothing circles on his back._

_The shaking didn’t stop when the vomiting did, instead it seemed to get worse and black spots danced across his vision. “M-m-od-de…”_

_The man pulled the boy into him and Bart leaned against his chest. “It’ll stop soon. You’ve worn that collar since you were born; so your body isn’t used to its power…”_

_Bart didn’t know how long they sat there before the shaking stopped and he wasn’t so dizzy. At long last the speedster sat up and the man looked at him with a small smile. “Sorry, i should have warned you.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_Okay. Not the question he had intended to ask, but a good one all the same._

_The man’s smile turned sad and he looked away. “My name’s Nathaniel, but you probably know me better as Neutron.”_

_“You--”_

_Neutron slapped a hand over Bart’s mouth and dragged him into the underbrush just as a Reach guard marched past; when they were far enough away he let go and sat back up. “Yes I’m Neutron, but I would really prefer you didn’t call me that.”_

_Bart nodded then looked down in surprise as a small humming noise caught his attention; his hand was tapping against his leg in a blur._

_Neutron smiled. “You want to try it out?”_

_Bart’s response was to start running, an exhilarated laugh tore from his lips as the scenery blurred around him, and then he skidded to a stop in front of Neutron. His hair was windblown and his eyes sparkled as he panted slightly in excitement. “Things just got crash.”_

**_~~~~~~_ **

“Welcome back, hermano.” Jimee greeted as Bart blinked open his eyes. “It’s about time you woke up.”

Bart glanced around quickly, trying to get a sense of time and his gaze fell on where Wally was sitting in a chair – bandaged and still wearing his casts and splints – but up. “How long?” His voice cracked from disuse.

Wally answered him. “About a month. We were really getting worried; but when your body started working again a couple of days ago we knew it was only a matter of time before you woke up.”

“My body started working again? You mean it stopped?”

Jimee raised his eyebrows. “You’ve only been off life support for about 24 hours.”

Bart was quiet as he let that statement sink in then raised his eyes to Wally, who was leveling a stern glare at him.

“This never happens again. You got me?”

“Yeah. Completely.” Bart nodded sheepishly and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Just then Artemis entered the room and her grey eyes fell on him. “Good, you’re awake. Maybe now Baywatch will stay in bed where he belongs.” Wally stuck his tongue out at her and she stepped over to give him a quick kiss. “I’m kidding. I really am glad you’re awake Bart.”

Barry was in there soon enough and scolding him for hiding his problem from them and he rolled his eyes; it was nothing Bart hadn’t already heard, whether from Wally or himself.

Then the Scarlet Speedster wrapped his grandson in a hug. “neverdoanythinglikethisagain.” Bart nodded and returned the hug, realizing that the scolding stemmed from Barry’s worry.

It had been over a year since he came to this time, but he was still getting used to how many people cared about him. It was really nice.

Definitely Crash.

**~~~~~~**

The party the Team threw when Wally was completely healed rivaled the famed League New Year’s party. It had been a long four months – a long year and a half pretty much – and the speedster was finally back to his old self.

“Hey.” Bart approached Wally. “I hear you’re planning on coming back.”

The red head nodded. “Retirement didn’t work out so well.”

“It lasted 3 years.”

“And both of us went back in when we were given a reason. Besides, I kinda missed it.”

“Nightwing’s coming back too, right?”

“That’s the rumor.” The redhead shrugged. “He hasn’t said anything to me.”

Bart laughed and then became a little more serious. “You want the KF suit back? It was yours first.”

“Don’t you want to keep it?”

Bart looked down. “When you first offered it to me I was ecstatic. Then after you disappeared, I just felt like a big faker, a kid trying to fill some shoes I never would be able to.” He looked back up and met his cousin’s eyes. “If you want it back it’s yours. I can just go back to being Impulse.”

Wally smirked. “Impulse? Now there’s an idea… he wasn’t extremely well known – not like KF – so the change wouldn’t be too bad…” he continued to talk out loud to himself for a bit. “…of course it would depend on Artemis…”

“What would depend on me?” the heroine in question walked up and kissed her boyfriend.

“Don’t look at me.” Bart defended. “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“When you go back into active duty, who’re you going as? Artemis or Tigress?”

“I was thinking I would stay as Tigress – it is a better cover than Artemis after all. But I was also considering being Artemis again. Why?”

“’Cause I was thinking of letting Bart stay as Kid Flash and taking up the name of Impulse.”

“Wait. YOU want to be Impulse?”

“Well, yeah.” Wally shrugged again. “Honestly, I think I might have outgrown Kid Flash. Impulse would be a new start. I’m not the same as I was a year ago… I’m not Kid Flash. Not anymore…”

“Impulse and Tigress. I like the sound of it.” Artemis kissed Wally and then both of them laughed at Bart’s expression.

As Bart sped off, Dick walked up. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing much. So is Nightwing’s coming back?”

Dick raised his eyebrows over his dark glasses. “What on earth would give you that idea?” Wally shot him an exasperated glare and Artemis rolled her eyes; Dick’s expression turned into a smirk. “Yes. Nightwing’s coming back.”

He had barely finished when M’gann tackled-hugged him. “It’ll be so great to have you back! All of you!” Connor and Kaldur were right behind her, laughing softly at the Martian’s antics.

Wally looked around at his friends and put one arm around Dick’s shoulders and the other around Artemis’ waist. “And with that; this Team is _officially_ the definition of aster.” 


	4. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

**WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
